The invention relates to a rapid action coupling system for simultaneously coupling a fluid inlet chamber and a fluid outlet chamber made in the same heat exchanger fluid tank and separated from one another by a partition to an external circuit; the system includes adjacent inlet and outlet openings for the two chambers provided in the fluid tank and a coupling device cast en bloc, provided with at least two fluid passages and arranged to be attached to the fluid tank in such a way that these two fluid passages communicate respectively with the two openings in the fluid tank, as described in French Patent Application FR-A 2579308.
This system may be used with a heat exchanger, in particular for an automobile, that includes a bank of tubes formed either with U-shaped tubes connecting one of the two chambers of the fluid tank to one another or with straight tubes divided into two groups, respectively connecting the two chambers to a second fluid tank located opposite the first one. This rapid action coupling replaces conventional systems, which include an inlet coupling piece and an outlet coupling piece protruding in two mutually remote locations of the fluid tank, and onto which flexible hoses are threaded in separate operations.
However, it has been found that this system has the disadvantage of not being able to be used in the case where the fluid tank is topped with an expansion vessel.